Children Of Nibel
by Xonifur
Summary: The children of Nibel, both adventurous and playful, can often get into plenty of trouble. This is the story of how Fil, Reem, Nir, and many others lived their lives before Kuro's rage decimated the forest.
1. Fil's Birth

**_Narrated By Fil_**

I had no intention of leaving my new bed. It was warm, safe, and most importantly, was a home. Besides, mornings are for sleeping in, right? I felt a stab in his stomach, and decided it would be best to get up. That, or starve to death. I checked outside the tree. Nobody. While I was used to being alone, I would have liked having someone like me around. Though either way, I think it best to find food, since I haven't eaten since the moment I was born. I came across some small round black fruits stuck to a bush, and decided to taste the berries. It had a nasty taste to it, and made me feel dizzy. I decided these fruits were not edible, and walked deeper into the forest. I had come across some other strange fruit. I was hesitant. It could be poisonous. My stomach stabbed at me again, so I quickly shoved the orange fruit into my mouth. This one tasted sweet, and didn't make me feel ill. I was already miles away from home, so going back and forth would take too long. I sat down to think. How could I carry all of the fruit to my home? After several very long moments, I spotted a large leaf. My eyes had widened. Of course! If I find enough leaves, I could carry all these delicious fruits by putting the orange fruits on the leaf and carrying them home! I had collected all the large leaves from the ground, but it wasn't enough. I looked everywhere. Where could I get more? I had spotted another massive leaf slowly descending from the heavens. I felt confused. Looking above me, I had spotted leaves even more massive than the ones I had. I tried jumping, but quickly realized I would never get the leaves. I was beginning to get frustrated. Instead of jumping, I'd just have to find a way up to the leaves. I wondered and thought, "How do I get up there?" I had decided it would be best to try climbing up the huge brown logs. First try. Second. Third. Fourth, fifth. For hours I tried. **I was learning how to climb**. Finally, after hours of climbing, falling, and moaning in frustration, I finally reached the leaves I needed to carry the fruit with me. After climbing back down with the leaves in my left hand carefully, I went straight to work. I needed some sort of box to hold these orange fruits, since his arms couldn't carry it all. I decided it would be a a little pack to carry on my back. I twisted the leaves into knots to keep the important part of the leaves stay where I want them to. Finally, with my little box finished, I stuffed as many delicious fruits into the box as I could. The fruits were all in the box, and I decided to go home. Home was where the Spirit Tree was. I've been living in one of the roots of the tree since the day I was born. (That was about 2 days ago) Upon reaching the tree, I noticed a white leaf falling. It was rather easy to spot, since it glowed in the black night. It looked really pretty, and I wanted to pick it up. But just before I could, a white, bright light had come from the leaf, and I was blinded for a moment. I had looked back at the leaf. It wasn't a leaf! I was amazed to see something that looked almost exactly like me. Bounding with excitement, I had carried the creature inside to my home. It was sound asleep, and it felt very cold. I wanted to go to bed, but I had work to do. I had sorted all the good fruits in a pile, and momentarily checked on the creature. I was beginning to like his new invention, and decided to name it a backpack. After I finished sorting my food (by color) I decided to ensure that the little creature should be safe until it woke up. So, I sat near the creature and promised to guard it for the rest of the night.

Hours had passed, and my eyelids felt like they were lifting weights. Succumbing to the warm embrace of bedtime, both me and the creature were left sound asleep.


	2. Ano Awakens

**_Narrated By Ano_**

I had awoken to the beautiful sound of life. Some strange thing resembling me was sleeping next to me. My eyes were on the creature, but my nose was elsewhere. I had smelled some very delicious fruits. I was starving. Besides, I was only born yesterday. I had decided to just take half, since that creature probably needs to eat, too. The exit was somewhat difficult to locate, since there were tons of holes in the structure. I had finally found one that I could fit through, so I brought the fruit outside with me. Everything looked wonderful! I decided to eat my meal out in the open. It would help me detect predators. I don't know why anything would want to eat me, though. Maybe I'm food? I tried nibbling my arm. Yup. Definitely food. "How Strange. Food eating food." I said to myself. Banishing that thought, I decided to focus on my meal. My stomach ached for food, and starving to death would be rather embarrassing if I died right next to food. As I was eating, I began wondering, "What is it like to die?" I was fascinated with my own questions, and solving them helped pass the time. I had just barely finished the orange fruits, which I decided to name _Mangoes,_ when the creature had awoke. I had wondered if it would eat me or not. Was I supposed to eat that thing? It would feel really wrong to eat my own kind. The creature shouted at me "Hey! What are you doing?" I was ready to answer. So I did. "Eating. I'm very hungry." The creature seemed passive now, as it had calmed down. It sat next to me and asked a question. "Hi. I'm Fil. Who are you?" I felt as if somebody had given me a name before I was born because I seemed to know my name. "Ano." I replied. An odd silence dominated the world, and I knew Fil was uncomfortable from it. "What do you do here?" I asked. Fil's eyes had widened, and he grinned. I was beginning to befriend him. Fil, giggling between words, said, "I really enjoy climbing!" I was impressed. He could climb, and by the looks of it, he enjoys it, too.

It was late in the day. The huge yellow object was directly above us, and I was beginning to die from overheating. Fil was tired from demonstrating his climbing abilities to me in the house. I decided it would be best to ask where I could cool off. "Where can we cool off? I'm dying from overheating!" I replied, dizzy from the heat. Fil thought for a moment. "Follow me." He said. I was beginning to ponder my first questions again. What is it like to feel? My mind seemed to be following Fil by itself, so I decided to continue thinking about it. Fil stopped, and I didn't react in time. I had shoved Fil off into a pool of water. It was strange. How do I know what this is called? Fil had gasped for air, obviously mad at me. The glare he gave me... It felt hot and it made me feel uncomfortable. Fil hadn't died from the water, so I deemed it save to jump into. It was a bad idea.

The water kept me from breathing, and I was sinking into the water. My insides felt like they were being crushed, and I was having trouble breathing. I had quickly realized that the water was choking me. If I didn't escape this, I'd soon die. Panicking, I flailed my arms. It seemed to work, as I was getting to the surface again. My insides felt they were being stabbed, almost as if something was inside of me with a thorn and stabbing me. I couldn't move any longer, and I began sinking again. I could see Fil was trying to save me. He began to swim toward me. I didn't want him to suffer the same fate, so with the last of my strength, I pushed him away with my legs. Fil was dazed, but he wouldn't die to the monster that's killing me. I closed my eyes and waited.

I gasped for air. I could see why Fil was angry at me before. Somehow, I was freed from the water. I lie on the island, confused. I see Fil looking at me, relieved that I'm alive. Fil then wrapped his arms around me. It felt good. I felt like Fil really cared about me. It made me feel happy. Fil then looked stern and lectured me, "You need to learn how to swim." My eyes widened in fear. I didn't want anything to do with water. Never again. Not even if I'm dying to heat. "No. I don't want to ever be near water again!" I said, quivering in fear. Fil then decided to carry me home. I couldn't handle being near water again. At least, not large amounts of water. Fil took off his leaf backpack and set me down on the grass beside the water. How could I know what that weird contraption was? How do I even know his language? Perhaps Fil shares his names, thoughts, and ideas with me. Perhaps-"Okay, Ano. I have some water in my backpack. It could keep us from being thirsty." Replied Fil, cutting off my train of thought. Train of thought. How interesting. The sky looked beautiful. It was orange, with white spots covering it. _Clouds_. I'll name them clouds. Soon, I slipped out of consciousnesses, and Fil carried me to his home.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**_Narrated By Fil_**

"Poor Ano. I should have had us cool off somewhere that didn't have deep water. It's my fault Ano is going to be afraid of water, now. I feel terrible. Ano is heavy. He wasn't heavy at first though. Maybe he's just gaining weight as I carry him..."

...To my surprise, Ano has fallen asleep in my arms. We're close to home. I just hope Ano can forgive me for subjecting him to that water. Ohh... I'm sure it'll be fine. Won't it? It's dark out here... I should really get Ano to my home. I see the tree! We're close! Ooh! Another white leaf! Another one of us!" I was speaking to myself. I don't why, but it make me feel a little better. I was running at this point. I wanted to welcome the new one! The leaf landed, but I wanted to drop off Ano and my bag of water first. After coming inside, I placed Ano on my comfy bed, and placed my backpack near the fruit. I'd find a home for it later. I rushed outside. I didn't want to miss anything! I was expecting the bright light this time, and I shielded my eyes just in time. Another one of us! Carefully, I scooped it up carefully, and gently carried her to my home. I was tired from guarding Ano all night, so as soon as I set it down, I slept comfortably on the floor.

 ** _Narrated By ?_**

At first he was alone. Now he lives with 2 more. He thinks he's the first. He's sadly mistaken. That other boy nearly drowned in the water. It is lucky the berries he tasted didn't kill him.

They'll starve out there. That, or kill themselves.

They need me...

 **Late Morning**

 _ **Narrated By Nir**_

Two creatures were looking at me when I awoke. One offered me food and water. It was really nice. "I'm Fil, and that's Ano. Who are you?" Asked, well, Fil. "Nir." I said cautiously. I could tell they were both boys. Ano gestured that I follow him, which I did. If I woke near them without being eaten by them, they're friends, right? Th outside area was beautiful. The sky danced with blue, white, and orange, making a sky worth staring at for days. I had finished my water, and I was working on finishing my mango. It was odd, it just felt right calling it a mango. After the mango was all gone, I was ready to play! I ran around in circles, dancing about and jumping around. I caught a glimpse of another one that looked like me. "Who's that?" I asked. After saying it, it darted into hiding again. Hide and Seek! I ran up to it. Ano and Fil were doing boring things like talking about getting food. It didn't interest me much. I wanted to play more! I spotted it. It looked at me strangely. All I could see was just a silhouette of it. Intimidated, I backed up slowly. It was slowly showing itself. Maybe this one of my kind is mean. I thought best of playing with it and ran back to Fil. He'd protect me. "Ano, Fil, there's a weird one of our kind hiding there!" I pointed. Fil was curious. I could see it in his eyes. Ano told Fil it would be wise to be prepared for a hostile attack. Whatever that meant. Suddenly, I saw it. Fil was happy to see another one of his own. I was happy, too! I decided jumping would help express my feelings. But when I did, **I jumped a little too high for my liking.** Ano looked amazed. "How did you jump so high?" Asked Ano. I shrugged. Ano looked like he was thinking, so I went to see the new one of our kind. "I'm Fil, this here is Nir, and Mr. Curiosity is Ano." "I'm Oka. Pleased to meet you for the second time!" Fil seemed confused. I wanted a piggyback ride. I tried jumping on Fil's shoulders, but **I went up too high again.** Fil collapsed when I smashed into him from above, and Oka laughed. "Second?" Asked Fil. I must be heavy, he was wheezing the entire time.

 **Afternoon**

 _ **Narrated By Oka**_

"Nice house." I tried to be nice. Kindness wasn't really my forte. I'm used to things trying to kill me. I did better with insults. I wasn't planning on staying long. I just wanted to give them some pointers on how _not_ to die. "Thanks." Replied Fil. "Hey, listen." I commanded. "You guys are going to kill yourselves out here. I can show you what's good and bad, but I'm not staying long." "Why not?" Interrupted Nir. "Because," I explained, "I have a life out there." I pointed toward the mountains. They never named the areas, but I did. In fact, I was the one who explored all of Nibel and make maps everywhere. But for some reason, some mischievous creature kept destroying my maps, taking out huge chunks of the map and hiding it somewhere. I gave up looking for them a long time ago. Instead, I used signs. I didn't get to plant them anywhere, though. Storms kept destroying my signs. Only a few are left standing. Maybe a goof 4 if I'm lucky. "Aww." They all sighed in unison. It was almost funny. It reminded me of when I met Tama, a Gumon. She was really kind. She helped me make my maps and signs. "Tomorrow, I'll show you where you can find food and water that won't kill you." I said. Everyone nodded, and I walked off. I decided it would be a good time to check out their house. I could tell these pile of leaves were supposed to be a bed. It was kind of cute imagining how they all sleep together. Maybe I could stay. No. I couldn't believe I was thinking of staying with them. Even if it was only for a second. I couldn't forgive myself if it happened again.


	4. Gumon?

_**Midnight  
Narrated By Oka**_

It had been hours of walking, explaining, and warning. Nir was riding piggyback on Ano. However, since Nir fell asleep hours ago, Ano had trouble balancing her. Fil offered to carry Nir, but Ano kindly declined. Of the three, Ano definitely was the most wise. Though for some odd reason, he steered clear of puddles and any other body of water. I figured he just didn't like getting wet, so I tried to avoid paths that were flooded. The small fire I had made was the only way any of us could see, and I was remembering how scared I used to be alone in this forest. It doesn't bother me now, though. I had to find more sticks to burn, since I was running out of my special torches. Ano had commented on my equipment. It made me feel happy. Nobody ever said anything so nice about my warm armor, which I decided to name clothes. I didn't retain heat very well, so I always felt cold. I was amazed nobody had thought to wear fur to be warm. It was genius! "It's really dark out. Do you think another one is at the tree?" Asked Fil. I was unsure, but recently a lot of leaves have been falling from the tree. Perhaps Winter was coming. That reminded me. I had better warn them about the cold season. But, I still had a question to answer, so I replied, "Maybe. Though I'm sure they could care for themselves for the night." Fil seemed satisfied with the answer, and before long, my special torches were out. "We'd better get some rest, there's tons more stuff I need to tell you all about." I advised. Nir had no problem with that, she was already asleep anyway. Ano and Fil obeyed, and slept on a rock together. I stayed up to protect them. This forest is dangerous...

Staying up was no real challenge to me, as I was used to sleeping in the day. Even before I decided to make contact with everyone, I took a 5 hour rest. I couldn't sleep if I tried. Bored, I decided to play a game with my wooden toy owl. I had imagined that the owl was getting food for her children. Catching bugs, flying, it was all very peaceful. Relaxed, I decided to rest near a tree. But just before I could, I heard a loud moan. Alerted, I searched through my backpack. Mine wasn't frail like Fil's. Mine was made of a stretchy, firm fabric. I had the idea of weaving spider silk together. It took days to weave, but it was worth it. Finally, I found my dagger made of bone. I stood near my slumbering friends. I didn't want to stray too far from them. I waited. Listening carefully in the pitch black darkness, I awaited another moan. It came from behind me, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp stab in my neck, and before I could react, I lied cold on the floor.

 ** _Early Morning_**

 ** _Narrated By Ano_**

Everyone was refreshed from their slumbers, and I was ready to learn from Oka. I scanned the area, she wasn't here. I decided to wait a moment. Leaving the area would only make it even more difficult for Oka to find us. But after a long period of time, we all decided to look for her. I had observed that we left prints on the ground, so following Oka's footprints would be easy. "Ano, what do we do?" Asked Fil. "Follow the trail." I answered. I knew Fil was confused, but he nodded anyway. Oddly enough, Nir wasn't as playful as she was yesterday. All of our stomachs stabbed at us and we were running out of food. Oka's footprints led to a cave. It wasn't very dark, but there was water everywhere. "Hey, Fil. Nir should stand guard here and watch for Oka. You go into the caves and look for her. I'll look for food. Alright?" I asked. "No! I don't wanna sit and wait. Can I get the food? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Begged Nir. "Alright, but be careful." Fil answered what I was about to say. I decided to spend my time asking questions and solving them logically. Nir and Fil went off. I didn't like spreading out, but hopefully in the future we won't have to.

 ** _?_**

 ** _Narrated By Fil_**

I was excited but worried. Oka could be eaten. What if Oka wanted to eat us? Why would anyone eat their friends, though? In fact, why eat any animal at all? I decided to distract my thoughts, so I went deeper into the cave and looked around. I was getting cold. The cave was damp and wet. Moss was growing down the sides and the water was dirty and tasted like the berries I had a few days ago. But then I remembered I had to save Oka. My eyes darted everywhere. I felt like I was being watched. It was unnerving, and it made me feel terrified and powerless. My sprinting had slowly turned into a walking pace. I was too tired to keep running. The cave had so many separations, and I was beginning to think I was lost. I was hearing screaming and shouting, and I had a feeling it was Oka. To defend myself, I grabbed a handful of rocks, and I stealthily walked, despite the cries for help. The cave widened up, and I felt like I was outside again. I came across an odd creature. Before it could spot me, I hid behind a large rock. The creature had long skinny legs, and its arms were long and skinny, too. It had a small body, if it could be called that. It was just round! How could that work? The creature was carrying a shouting backpack, and I realized this creature was stealing Oka. As carefully as I could, I followed the body thief. My arms were getting tired from carrying rocks, and eventually the cave didn't offer any more hiding spots. I had to climb up the huge wall so I wouldn't be spotted. With these rocks in my hand, though, For a moment I considered dropping them, but it'd make too much sound, and if the creature could incapacitate Oka, I wouldn't even be a challenge. Jumping into the wall, **I was learning how to climb without my arms.** I'm sure it would have taken me longer if I wasn't about to be caught by this slender creature with a round body. Suddenly, the creature dropped Oka into a small hole. It'd have been easy for me to escape, but Oka never learned how to climb up walls. At least, I don't think. Oka looked terrified, but then she seemed happy. "Tama, is that really you?" Oka cried. I was confused, she was kicking and trashing before, now she's calm. The creature replied with a nod. And then the slender, skinny thing pulled Oka out of the small hole, and then they both hugged for a long time. I figured they were friends, so I slowly slid back down. "You didn't have to knock me out, you know." Oka scolded. The creature, which I assumed was named Tama, began to speak. "Sorry about that. Welcome back to Nibel! It's been so long! Where have you been?" Nibel? What was that place? I inched closer, trying my best to be unseen. I had to know what Nibel was. I should have paid more attention, since I made a splash in a puddle,, and Tama was suddenly alerted to my presence, and Tama leaped into the air almost as high as Nir could. Terrified, I threw all my rocks at once at it, but Tama was so small, none of them hit her. Before I knew it, I was tied together with some really strong leaves. Tama then got a weapon and I began to beg for my life. "No wait! I know Oka. She's my friend!" Tama turned to Oka and nodded. Tama looked back at me and scolded. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!" Oka joined in and said, "She's really jumpy. Just now she realized I'm her friend." I had some strange feeling come over me. I think it was because I was so scared. "Oka, can you keep helping us learn?" I asked. Oka nodded, and followed me out of the cave. Tama joined too, but it didn't make me feel very comfortable. When we came out, I was surprised to see that it was only mid-day. Nir was waiting near Ano. "Who's that?" Asked Nir. Ano seemed curious, too. I turned to Oka, who stepped and answered. "She's Tama, a Gumon. A really jumpy one, too." Oka glared at Tama when she said that. I had noticed the huge stack of Mangoes and purple fruits. Purple fruits. Maybe... Plums? Everyone carried the food home, and Tama was talking about all her near-death experiences. Soon, we all reached the tree, and I was surprised to notice that no white leaves were in sight. Maybe they were inside my home.

 ** _Late Afternoon_**

 ** _Narrated By Ano_**

I got to thinking. If Tama is a Gumon, then what's Fil? What are we named? Do we have a sort of name? I'll think about it later. For now, I think it best we sort all the safe fruit in a pile and discard the bad ones. It shouldn't take long. But then again, a lot of these fruits are different colors, sizes, shapes... I even spotted a strange, orange, triangle shaped food. It was hard and had a long green stem on it. I heard thumping and laughing in Fil's home, and I was beginning to think we got twins this time.


	5. Murderer!

_**Midnight**_

 _ **Narrated By Tama**_

Carrying these fruits wasn't hard. I was used to carrying heavy objects object, and the only problem I had with these fruits was that I couldn't eat them. Oka's friends got twins from the tree and I was already extremely tired. It's almost like the playful little things were sapping my energy just from me being there! "Hey Fil, did you get the twin's names?" I asked. "I'll go ask them." Was Fil's best answer. Tired, I waited in the roots of this tree. Not much was in it. Maybe a couple piled leaves, one or two vines. It looked really empty. Oka's friends were growing in numbers, and it'd only be a matter of time before this little place got too big for everyone. I saw Fil walking toward me. "They told their names are Tatsu and Atsu. Atsu is the boy, Tatsu is the girl." Informed Fil. I nodded and I declared I would make their home much more cozy.

Soon as I finish my nap.

 ** _Late Midnight_**

 ** _Narrated By Tama_**

I had awoken to find that all of Oka's friends were sleeping next to me. It was really cute seeing them all sleeping. I just wanted to pick them up and take them home. Of course, my home is really far away and they couldn't stand the cold anyway. Being a Gumon, I was immune to frostbite. Sure, I can freeze and have icicles growing from my nose, but it couldn't hurt me. I took this opportunity to make furniture for everyone. I'd have to explain what furniture is to them, since it's really only a Gumon thing. Either way, I went off to chop down trees. I hadn't gone halfway out of the house before I remembered I needed an axe. I knew Oka carried one in her backpack. Hopefully she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while. As quietly as I could, I made my way toward Oka's backpack which was being guarded by Oka's sleeping body. Amazing. I'd have to pick Oka up _without_ waking her! Oka was talking in her sleep again. Something about owl's, trees, and burning forests. It was really unnerving. Usually, Oka dreams about the future, like when she was mumbling in her sleep last year. Somehow, she knew I'd lose my favorite tree from a storm. I was torn, but now I try to listen to Oka while she sleeps. It's saved my possessions about 6 times and saved her life around 2. Either way, I had to pick Oka up. But before I could even wrap my arms around her carefully, she woke up and glared at me. "What are you doing?" Oka whispered quietly. "I wanted to borrow your stuff for a minute." I replied. "Yeah like the LAST time you "Borrowed" my stuff? Okay. Take whatever you want." She rolled off her backpack and then began snoring. I took the backpack and I was ready to leave until Nir woke up. So I wasn't stealthy. So what? I picked Nir up and sang her a Gumon lullaby. It was the only lullaby I knew. She fell right to sleep again, and I was expecting another thing to happen. Almost out of the home. Almost! Yes! Now to work. I pulled Oka's axe out from her backpack, and I walked into the forest. Bringing in a couple 3 or four trees should do it. I wanted to have the trees chopped and near the Spirit Tree by at least the morning.

 ** _Narrated By Tatsu_**

Why are there only 2 girls out of all of here? Oka's leaving. She doesn't count. "Atsu. Atsu! Are you awake?" I whispered into his ear. "No." Replied my brother. "Aww. Okay." I said. I felt really thirsty, so I went outside in the dark to find some water. I saw Tama was killing a little tree. Murderer! "Help! Tama is killing things!" I shrieked as loud as my lungs would let me. I had to wake everyone up! Tama could kill us all! I continued my cries, and before long Ano and Fil were outside. I could see the poor tree fall to the ground. Tama walked toward us, with the blood of the tree on her weapon. "I can explain." Said the murderer. "That tree is not dead, it is alive. Furthermore, I'm using the tree to make you guys some things. I glared at Tama. Everyone went back into the house, I followed after.

 ** _Early Morning_**

 ** _Narrated By Tama_**

Finally! I got this wood to the tree. Better get to work. Maybe I'll make a chest. I got right to work. Building helped calm me down. I felt extremely relaxed and the color of the sky was beautiful. Fil was the first to rise and leave the home. "What are you doing?" Asked Fil. "Making a chest." I replied. "What's that?" "So you know how you carry fruits against your chest?" "Yeah." "Well this is like that, except it goes inside the chest." Fil seemed confused. It was pretty obvious, because the next he said later was, "What?"I sighed and replied by saying, "Go ask Oka. I can't explain things very well." Fil turned back and went inside the house. A little later Fil came out with Oka. "What do you want explained again?" Asked Oka. Fil pointed toward my chest I was making. Oka turned her head to see what Fil was pointing at, and began explaining. "It's a box for putting things in. Kind of like a backpack except you don't move it anywhere." I slapped myself. How did I not think of that? Everyone was awake now. Well, besides Oka. She was sleeping beside me on the grass. Even after 5 years, I still can't get over how adorable she looks while sleeping.


	6. Big, Scary Bird

_**Early Morning**_

 _ **Narrated By Fil**_

I was in pain. "It might have been the way you slept." Ano suggested. Ano did seem to be very wise, so I concluded I wouldn't sleep the way I did again. More of us keep coming every day, and we're all going to have to go to work if we don't want to die a horrible death. I decided to work with Ano, Oka, and Tama to help us determine what we should do. "Atsu, Tatsu, and Nir really enjoy exploring. Maybe they should have a kind of map for them to fill out as they explore." Suggested Ano. "Won't work." Said Oka. "Someone keeps destroying the maps." "Well this one isn't going to be made of rock, Oka." Ano replied. "So what will it be made out of?" I thought Oka won the debate, but Ano replied with something none of us had heard before. "Parchment." Ano had a big grin on his face. "What's that?" We all asked simultaneously. "It's like a rock, only it's bendy and made of skin." Explained Ano. "So you suggest we hunt animals?" Questioned Tama. "No. I'm suggesting we use plant skin. Tama, you seem to have some skill in turning trees into structures. Can you cut the trees in such a way that it's a flat board that we can write on? It can't be too heavy, though. If it's too heavy then Tatsu, Atsu, and Nir can't carry it with them." "I'll give it a shot." Tama said. Tama walked away, amazed. I was, too. "You should be the leader, Ano." I suggested. "Thank you, but-" Ano was interrupted by an ear piercing screech. Oka's eyes widened. "Follow me!" Commanded Oka. Everyone obeyed. Together, we all hid in the home. A loud crash came over us. I peeked through a small hole from the house. It was massive. It was almost half the size of the tree. Its feet had sharp spikes on the end and its arms were thin. Its eyes were on fire, and its face had another spike coming from it. Oka pulled me away and lectured me quietly. "Don't go near that bird! Don't even look at it!" Terrified, everyone huddled into a corner and whimpered. Oka and Tama were the only ones that weren't in the dog pile. Before long, the monster jumped into the air and flew away. My arms were shaking and I was afraid to go outside. Atsu was the first to peek outside. "It's not here anymore." Atsu declared. One by one, we all slowly left the safety of our home. Everyone had their eyes on the skies. Nobody moved. It was dead silence for a long time. Eventually, we all went back inside.

 ** _Early Afternoon_**

 ** _Narrated By Atsu_**

Being an explorer sounded like fun! Even better, I could explore with my sister. Everyone was still explaining how they'd do things. I could tell from all the "That won't work"s and the "How can he/she do that?"s. Tama and Oka were the only ones who weren't afraid to go outside. Oka was out getting more food for everyone. After that, she said she'd leave to help us with Winter. Whatever that was. Tama did say she'd help every few days, too. It felt nice having people to help us out. Maybe someday we can repay them. Tama kept coming inside. Each time she carried a new object with such peculiar names. "I made you guys a basket!" Tama said. A cheery look was on Tama's face every time. "This is for keeping your food from touching the ground!" "Can I see it?" I asked. "Sure!" The basket was made from bendy sticks all tied together with a strong type of leaf. I decided to carry all the food and put it in the basket to see what it did. None of the food touched the ground! I was born yesterday, and eating fruit with dirt on it was already getting old. Before we could thank Tama, she was off making more things.

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

 _ **Narrated By Oka**_

That bird almost caught me when I younger. I was only 5 days old, but I remember it like it was yesterday. At first, I was in awe. Such an angelic creature in the sky! It crashed down next to me, and I was knocked off my feet. It walked near me. My joy had turned into uncontrollable fear. It stared at me with its fiery glare. Terrified, I tried to run to the safety of the Spirit Tree. It took a nip at me, and I thought it was over when it caught my leg. It dropped me on the ground and quickly caged me with its talons. For a whil it toyed with me. I couldn't move, and it just stared at me. I couldn't look away from it. It was slowly squeezing the life out of me and shortly after, I fainted. The last thing I remembered was Tama carrying me to the Forlorn Ruins. I was always cold there, so Tama moved me to a warmer place. It wasn't too far from Tama's home. Tama visited often, and I enjoyed her company. I never understood it, but she seemed to know what happened in the future. She saved my life plenty of times before. I never understood that about her. I was always curious, but I never asked. I assumed it was a Gumon thing. Snapping back to the present, I remembered I had food to collect for everyone. Carrying all the food I could, I came back and forth. I kept going until the sky began to turn black. After that, I went home. My home.


	7. Frog?

_**Midnight**_

 _ **Narrated By Ano**_

Hours of thinking had led me to believe me to believe we should name ourselves Nibellians. It seemed like a lovely name at the time. I had nearly fallen asleep, but I faintly heard rustling in the trees. Wide awake, my eyes darted back and forth. My ears were shifting in every direction. I had to know what was stalking us. I barely saw it. It was pink, and had a long stick. Its stomach was huge, and it was walking toward the tree. I was unsure if it had the intent to kill or to befriend. I snatched a pointy stick, just in case, and crawled slowly forward to it. It had stopped moving, and it had its hand extended. "Hail, fellow. I mean no harm. I came here simply to greet you. Who is your tribe leader?" Curious, I asked, "Tribe?" It chuckled, and began explaining. "A tribe is like a group of people. Who leads your group?" Unsure if it had seen the sleeping Nibellians, I lied to protect them. "I don't have a group." It pointed at my sleeping friends. "So who are they?" Caught red-handed, I explained. "I'm currently the leader of this...tribe. What's your name?" "Bah! Where are my manners? My name is Belch. What's yours?" "Ano." "Well, Ano. Us frogs would like to befriend you." "Of course!" Discarding my weapon, Belch was jumping with joy. His fat belly didn't get off the ground, though. Walking back into the forest, obviously happy. But then he stopped. He looked back at me and beckoned. Unsure, I inched forward. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Belch whispered to me. Marching into the forest, Belch had asked some questions. "Is your kind new here?" I nodded, and Belch began telling me the secrets of the forest. "The red thorns here are deadly. Don't touch them. If you do, you'll be paralyzed. Unable to move. Soon after, you can die." Just as he finished his sentence, I stepped on the very thorn he warned me not to touch. "Burn me! That one was well hidden." Commented Belch. My leg couldn't move, and I was in horrible agony. Barely able to see, I came in and out of consciousness. "Don't worry, our kind has been here for thousands of years. I know the forest and its herbs like the back of my hand. I won't let you die." Soon after, I stayed unconscious.

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **Narrated By Atsu**_

The slumber I had was a great one. I didn't want to get up. None of us did. Tatsu groaned. "I don't wanna get out of bed. Just give me a little longer." Tatsu whined. Everybody was mustering the strength to get up. I didn't want to be the last to get up. I quickly got up on my feet. Going outside for fresh air, I thought Ano would be outside as well. But after looking around, I didn't see him anywhere. I waited for everyone to get up; It felt like forever. But finally, we were all outside. Nobody seemed to notice that Ano was missing. "Uhh... You guys?" "Yes?" Fil answered. "Where's Ano?" Everybody looked around; Everybody shrugged. I volunteered to go and look for him. Tatsu and Nir soon followed. Not halfway to the scary forest, we saw a large trail of dust and dirt. I had a strong feeling that whatever it was took Ano. Whatever it was, it either rolled on the ground to move or was really really fat. Tatsu, Nir and I followed the trail, maneuvering past anything we didn't know for certain was safe. Nir pointed, "That spiky stick is all glowly and it has a ton of ed stuff on it." Inspecting the thorn (Not touching it of course) we all agreed: It was dangerous. But now, this "red stuff" was following the large path the mystery creature had made. Fearing for Ano's life, we sprinted down the path. Coming across what seemed to be a home for a lot of creatures, we spotted him. Ano was obviously in terrible agony. Ano was flat on a strange table, with a really fat thing. I decided to call them frogs. It had plants, some strange bottles, and it was putting it all over Ano. Ano was being to be food! Hurriedly, we made a plan to bust him out while injuring a few of the frogs. Snatching some the pointiest sticks in the immediate area, we made a master plan.

 ** _Narrated By Ano_**

Belch seemed to know what he was doing. I was lying on what he called an operating table. They used them to put medicine on other frogs or in my case, other Nibellians. "Okay, Ano. The poison is almost to your heart. If it even gets into your heart, you'll die. So please, don't squirm." I obeyed as best as I could, but the pain in my stomach was unbearable. Sometimes I had to place my arms over my stomach to make it feel a little better. I think Belch started to get fed up because he went to get some other frogs to hold me down. Belch continued his work. I dared not open my eyes. The last time I did, I saw pools of red oozing from my body. Suddenly, the pain stopped almost instantly. "Alright, you're fine now. You can open your eyes." When I revealed myself to the world around me once more, I looked down at where the red was oozing before. I was amazed; I didn't see any cuts or bruises whatsoever. I turned to thank him and offered to help him in return. But before I could, I noticed Tatsu, Atsu, and Nir killing the frogs with sharp thorns. Belch had turned to see them to. Both of our jaws dropped at the same time. I rushed in to tell them to stop, but the cries to the dying frogs drowned out my voice. I was flooding with a new pain. Something I named Angst. Liquid flowed from my eyes and my cheeks felt hot. Belch stopped me. I turned only to see him eject a massive ball of green goo from his mouth. It rushed toward the trio at high speed. It made contact with Tatsu' chest, leaving a glowing green thorn on her. The velocity threw Tatsu off the village in the sky. I feared that she died in that very instant. Atsu screamed in rage, mowing the frogs down. Belch picked me up and began retreating further into the village. I heard cries of pain from Atsu, and turned back to see him gushing red. Belch collapsed on the floor, throwing me off the village in the sky. Belch tried to get up and catch me, but I was already caught. Fil had managed to grab me from the air and set me down on a nearby tree. Belch's face was red with rage. This wasn't an attack from just the small children; It was all of the Nibellians attacking. A new spirit that I did not recognize sunk a thorn deep into Belch. Belch cried in pain, and violently exploded in goo. "Call off the attack!" I yelled. "No way, they nearly killed you." Replied Fil. "No, he was saving me from dying." Fil's head drooped down. "Oh."

 _ **Narrated By Sori**_

I sank my weapon into the rest of the spirit stealers. I made my best effort to kill every last one. One had escaped, and I knew he was going to amass a frog army. Everyone turned to tend to Tatsu's wound. Tatsu's tears were of pain, not sadness. My brother was smart enough to keep her alive, though. Ano rushed toward us. "Why did you kill them all!? We were going t be friends." Everyone dropped their weapons and felt horrible. I felt the most embarrassed, for I had killed the most frogs. Ano's face was hot with rage, but turned to sadness when he turned to see the carnage leftover. It wasn't a good day for anyone.

 _ **Early Midnight**_

 _ **Narrated By Medi**_

I may have been born only a few hours ago, but I seemed to demonstrate better healing skills than anyone around. Fil commented that I had some kind of **healing touch**. Tatsu was alive and well but it would be days before she can walk without feeling pain.

 _ **Narrated By Oka**_

Never before have I face-palmed so hard in my entire life. The frogs were a friendly bunch, and their enemies suffered through hell. For once, I was happy that I had to turn back to find food. It seems they'll need me again. At least it was an excuse to try my wooden wings. I can either die from using them or get to the tree in just a few minutes even though I was very far away.


	8. This Means War!

_**Mid day**_

 _ **Narrated By Atsu**_

We never got a chance to organize what was happening yesterday. Though, I only killed 2 frogs. Sori killed close to 30. It's her fault, not mine. Either way, we had to figure out where the escaped frog went. If we didn't, we would have no idea where their other village is. Ano told us to never touch the red thorns in the forest. We did just that. "Do you think we'll have to kill all the frogs?" Tatsu asked. "We killed everyone in a tribe. I doubt they'll forgive us." I snapped. "You don't have to be so mean!" Whined Tatsu. "I'm not being mean!" I stomped my foot on the ground. Nir had a straight face. She obviously wanted no part in the argument. Alas, the fight got heated quickly. Nir eventually had to participate. "Can you guys stop?" Nir's face was red with anger. "We aren't fighting each other, we're finding frogs. Let's not have more than one fight at a time." As much as I hated to admit it, She was right. Continuing to tracking the frog, we discovered so many new fruits and beautiful bodies of water. It seemed to take forever, but we finally reached the other camp. This one was huge. There was no exaggeration when Tatsu estimated there were close to thousands. We silently observed them in bushes. But since we glowed, we didn't hide very well. We decided to cover ourselves in leaves. Nir pointed out that there were sharp sticks, sharper than the ones in the forest. They had a pointy gray tip on them. The frogs would pick them up from a pile and throw them at brightly colored circles. None of the frogs hit outside the red circle. Terrified, we stood frozen in fear. Not only did they have deadly weapons, they had strange hats and oddly shaped leaves that they put on themselves. I felt a sticky hand gripping my foot. Before I could react, I was pulled from my hiding spot and so was Tatsu and Nir. "Well. We have little snitches here." One of the frogs yelled. "They'll make great target practice." The frogs carrying us revealed a devilish grin only seen from nightmares. We struggled to escape but no avail. We were tied to the circles and the frogs grabbed their spears. I looked around. Nir was trying to jump out of her little prison. Tatsu's eyes were closed tightly. "Three..." A frog lifting his arm up. All the others took their aim. "Two..." Terrified, I closed my eyes. "One..."

 _ **Narrated By Oka**_

I doubt I'll get a chance to return to my home. These idiots will kill themselves. My glider crashed into a tree, but the nearby frog village was on good terms with me. I wanted to visit them. I'm glad I did, because the little children were about to be speared. I sprinted as fast as I could to stop the leader. The spears were already thrown, and unless I could remember my magical power, they would all die. **Concentrating, I slowed the world around me.** The birds sang slower, the spears flew toward the kid's heads crawled at a snail's pace. I, of course, moved normally. I almost grabbed the spears from the sky like an idiot. If I touched them, I could hurt myself. I may be able to slow time, but it didn't make things hurt any less. Instead, I unbound the children and Concentrated again. The spears loomed close the children's heads. Faster and faster they went. I almost thought they weren't going to make it.

 _ **Narrated By Nir**_

All I saw was a ball of light charging my way and freeing me. I fell to the floor, the stick barely shaving my ears. My heart was pounding. I looked up. The frogs were absolutely livid. "Traitor!" Cried one of the frogs. "Kill her!" "Run! Go!" the ball of light transformed into Oka. "I thought you said you'd never come back." Tatsu's words trembled. "Just go!" Everyone got back on their feet and dashed into the forest. The frogs retrieved more spears and threw them violently fast at us. Oka stopped any spears from piercing our bodies with parts of trees. We were all running as fast as possible, but the ground wanted us to die. Red thorns were scattered everywhere. I Nearly tripped into one, but Oka pushed me out of the way. She seemed to move faster than anything I've ever seen. The frogs somehow injured Oka. The lied on the floor screaming in pain and covering in red. "Forget the kids, capture the traitor." The zipping spears weren't to be found anywhere. We kept running, though. We didn't stop until we got to the tree.

 ** _Early Midnight_**

 ** _Narrated By Fil_**

I had almost gotten to sleep when the kids came running from the forest. When they got inside the tree, they collapsed in exhaustion. "They have spears that go through trees and leaves that don't break." Nir sobbed in between her words. Tatsu joined in. "They took Oka!" Atsu didn't hide his fear. Naturally, everyone came to comfort the little kids. Medi seemed to know exactly what to do. He rubbed their backs, and they calmed down after a while. They explained everything from start to finish, leaving no details out. Medi picked the kids up all at once with ease and placed them on the bed. "Go get some sleep, okay?" Medi's voice was reassuring. They stopped shaking in fear completely and fell asleep in seconds. Sori seemed to enjoy killing things, though. "So do we get to kill more froggies?" Sori asked. Ano shot Sori a look. "No. We need a way to pacify them." "No way will they be friends with us after that." Sori replied. "This means... hmm." Sori thought for a short while. "War. This means war. "


	9. A Z Hive?

**_Narrated By Oka_**

The new war with the frogs was only going to get more heated. Even worse, winter was coming. The bird always hunts before then. Lately there have been more visits from the bird, and I doubt everyone will make it through alive. Tama had retired to her home. Nothing was going the way I'd have liked it to. Frogs have been making it hard for us to find food. Looting everything around the tree, we're lucky to ever get just a few berries for the day. Sori hunted for the frogs at night so ensure they didn't steal from us, but she got hurt yesterday. One of the weapons from the frogs poisoned her and both Medi and Ano have been trying to alive. A new spirit was born today, though. He went by the name of Ilo. He was extremely strong and could probably pick up close to 7 of us.

 ** _Midday_**

 ** _Narrated By Nir_**

"That thing has a lot of bugs. Maybe it has food?" I pointed at a yellow box. "What should we call it?" Asked Tatsu. "Let's call it by the sound it makes." "So Z?" I asked. "Yeah, a B." "I didn't say B, I said-" I caught Tatsu peeking inside the box only to be swarmed by flying bugs. Fleeing, she was screaming horribly. "Get them off me!" Tatsu danced and flailed but the bugs wouldn't let up. Whatever was in there, it wasn't worth it. I ran in to save Tatsu, but the bugs only swarmed us both. Atsu snatched the yellow box, and the Z bugs were charging after him. I could see why Tatsu screamed agony. The Z bugs made me ache in pain, and poor Atsu was being swarmed by the Z bugs. "Get the Bees off!" Atsu screamed. "For your information I said Z!" I responded, failing to scare the bugs away. "I don't care what we call them just get them off!" Atsu bolted back to the tree with the yellow box. "I'll try burning the bugs!" Tatsu was breathing heavily. She ran the fastest of us 3. She lit one of Oka's special torches and the swarm of bugs fled from the torch. "What?" Asked Tatsu. "It's like a magic shield." I gasped in awe. I was still terrified, but the fire kept us safe for now. Walking back home, the bees retired their attack and probably went to go pester someone else. "What's in there that's so important to them?" "Dunno." Atsu looked inside the box. "There's a ton of yellow stuff in it." I foolishly tried to grab the liquid, but it was sticky. "Is it safe to eat?" Tatsu looked at my hand that was covered in the yellow goo. I had almost tasted it but Atsu stopped me. "No. It could be dangerous. Let's ask Oka. She'll know." By the time we reached home we were starving and there wasn't much food to go around. Oka spied the yellow box. "How did you get that?" Oka asked, bewildered. "We just took it." Tatsu replied. "Well, obviously. I can see they stung you. How did they let yo have the hive without killing you? Their stings could have killed you." "Is the yellow stuff safe to eat by any chance?" I asked. "Yes of course. It's delicious." Oka said. Atsu poured into one of Tama's cups. Drinking only a sip at first, then chugging the entire thing down. "Like it? I called it honey." Oka said. "It's delicious!" Atsu said. "Let me see the hive a moment, please." Oka requested. Atsu gave her the hive, but not before getting another drink of honey. "You got a good score! There's enough for everyone here!" I looked back at my sticky arm. I licked my arm to try the honey. It tasted better than some of the most delicious fruits in the forest.

 ** _Early Midnight_**

 ** _Narrated By Medi_**

The 3 little explorers were heavily sick from the poison the (Zee? Bee?) gave them. Personally, I liked saying Bee instead of Zee, but I would let the 3 decide on what to call them. I put some herbs on their wounds, and they felt much better. "Medi, you haven't any honey. You sure you don't want to try some?" Sori "No it's fine. you can have mine." I pushed the cup to her. "Your loss." She said, drinking the honey. Turning back to the sick 3, I lied down on the floor next to them. I wasn't moving from them until I knew they were safe from harm.

 ** _Narrated By Ano_**

Everyone was inside the tree, drinking the honey merrily, but I lied just outside the tree. I looked up to the tree, trying to spy another Nibellian. Strangely, the tree broke its pattern. The tree hadn't been making many spirits lately, and the once bright white leaves were turning back to green. I feared we may not get any more Nibellians. Fil noticed my sitting alone and came to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" Fil asked. "Have you noticed that the tree isn't giving as many Nibellians as it was when you were around?" I sighed. "No. But... I guess now that you mention it..." Fil looked up to the tree with sorrowful eyes. Looking back at me, he sat near me and looked up to the tree again. "I brought you some honey." Fil offered. "No, but thank you." I replied politely. "Okay." Fil said. A few moments passed, and Fil began to cry. Looking me dead in the face, he asked me a question I couldn't answer. "Do you think we'll all make it? This 'Winter' thing sounds horrible. the bird is coming to the tree more often and the frogs hate us." After Fil finished what he was saying, he wiped away a tear from his eye. I opened my mouth, but words did not escape me. At least, not for several moments. "Do you want me to be honest?" Fil looked around. "Uhh. Sugarcoat it a little." Chuckling a little, I replied. "Truly, I don't think all of us will make it. But I am certain that most of us will." Fil nodded silently, and noticed a jumping frog in the distance. "Uhh. Ano?" "Yes, Fil?" "Have you ever seen those before?" I looked behind myself. "Yeah. They're the jumping frogs. They don't spit at you. Instead they jump around." "Oh." "He's probably spying on us. We should go back inside." I gestured. Fil lied on the ground for a couple moments before finally rising. "Is it time for bed yet?" I asked. There were mixed replies, but all of them replied with a yes. "I'll stand guard." Sori offered. "Okay, but make sure you get some sleep, too." I warned.


	10. Albino!

**_Early Morning_**

 ** _Narrated_** _ **By Oka**_

I hadn't slept so well since the day I was born. Raising my head, I observed that everyone was asleep except for Nir, Tatsu, and Fil. I noticed them eating from the bee hive. "Hey." I whispered. Fil looked behind himself, Nir and Tatsu soon followed. "Oh, uh... Hi, Oka." Fil's voice was muffled with all the honey crammed in his mouth. I tried to hold back a giggle, but one escaped me. Ano perked up and yawned quietly. For being so young he looked so old. If anything, I should be the one that looks ancient. "Hey, Ano. Want some honey? There isn't much left." Nir offered, and sat next to Ano. Ano thought for a second, and finally nodded his head. Tatsu scooped a handful and gave it to Ano, who grabbed a cup. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air and to check on Sori. I tried my hardest to avoid stepping on anyone, but all of them were outstretched and all over the room. Passing by the bee hive, I sneaked a little honey in my mouth and then went outside without tripping over anyone. (Which was an amazing accomplishment) I spotted Sori sleeping peacefully. She used her left hand as a pillow and her right to hold her weapon. I walked silently to her. Shaking her awake, Sori jumped like a cat, leaping around 3 feet into the air. "Oh. It's just you." "When did you go to sleep?" I asked. "A few minutes ago." Sori replied, trying to catch some sleep. "Yeah, I can see that." I observed that her eyes were blood red. Though, I never looked at her eyes before. "Are your ayes always so red?" "What?" Sori asked. "Your eyes." I explained. "Have they always been so red?" Sori shrugged, but it's not like she could see herself. Instead, I went to ask Medi. "Have your sister's eyes always been so red?" "Yeah. Why?" Medi asked. "I thought she wasn't sleeping enough. She was born a week ago, y'know." "Yeah, I know. Sori isn't much of a sleeper. She really likes fighting, though." Medi turned back to check on Atsu, who was having trouble recovering from the bees. "How is he?" I asked. "He'll live." I was confused. I've never seen a red-eyed Nibellian. Sori is probably just special like that.

 ** _Narrated by Ano_**

"Ano! Want to play in the lake?" Nir asked. "You never do." Nir looked heartbroken, but water and I didn't get along. "I have work to do, Nir. I'll play later, okay?" "Okay." Nir left to get Tatsu, and they left to get to the lake. I didn't like leaving them alone, so I looked for Sori. Sleeping peacefully in the grass, I almost wanted to leave her alone. I kneeled down and shook her awake. Sori got up slowly. "Yeah?" Sori moaned. "Can you watch Nir and Tatsu so they aren't attacked?" I asked. "Yeah. Sure. Just. A few more...minutes" Sori swiftly fell back asleep, again. I wasn't about to leave the little ones alone. I snatched one of Sori's weapons and left to keep an eye on Nir and Tatsu.

 _ **Early Afternoon**_

I had come back to be flooded with questions about Sori. Oka went on and on about red eyes. I was saving a special name I had come up with. I liked the name plenty, and it suited mostly everything. But, to keep Oka happy, I used it. "So, Sori is special. I get that. But her eyes are blood red. They aren't like the others. Do you have a special name for it?" "Albino." I replied. Oka seemed satisfied with the answer, and I left to give some special plants to Medi. I recovered a few from the forest while I was guarding Nir and Tatsu and I thought Medi could use them to help Atsu feel better.

 ** _Narrated By Fil_**

Tatsu always seemed fascinated by my ability to climb without my arms, but I never thought she'd ask me to to teach her how to climb. "Hey, Fil? Can you teach me how to climb like you do?" "It's really hard, Tatsu." I warned. "Okay, but can you?" Tatsu begged. Finally nodding, I told her what to do. For a while, it took her a long time, but after she figured out how to do it, she climbed faster than even me! She didn't figure out how to climb without her arms, though. Tatsu grinned widely after learning how climb, and she thanked me kindly. Offering me an apple from a tree, I refused. I was hungry, but she needed to eat more than I did. She left to show her new-found skill to her 2 best friends. Happy, I left to go find some food. I spotted some food in the distance. A couple red berries. I ran to get them, but I only remembered feeling a sharp pain in my neck and collapsing to the floor. Noticing some frog legs, I tried to call for help, but I was too far away to be heard and I could only make wheezing sounds.


	11. Soup!

_**Early Morning**_

 ** _Narrated by Sori_**

I couldn't help if I had red eyes. But Albino seemed like a nice name for me, so I kept it. It was my turn to go out in search for food, but Oka refused to let me leave without these things she calls "cloths." Ano **_did_** tell me to listen to her, so I wore her silly cloths without questioning. I wasn't exactly listening at the time but I heard something about Winter. Walking off with a basket, I collected as many berries as I could. I didn't check to see if they were poisonous; I didn't have time. Kneeling down to pick up as many berries as I could without hurting myself on the thorns, I couldn't help but notice the frogs were watching me. I ignored them, moving on to the next berry bush with my dagger unsheathed. The beautiful, but freezing cold, white floor hindered my progress, but I forced myself to continue getting berries. I looked back up in the leafless trees to check on the frogs that were watching my every move. They didn't appear like they had the intent to kill, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. My feet stung in the cold, but I had to get more food for everyone. It took more and more effort to kneel down and pick berries. I could hear laughing from the frogs. Sniffling , I thought it best to turn back. "Having trouble?" I looked up. One frog was different from the rest. "I can help you back to your home if you'd like." His voice was soothing and reassuring, but my dagger was still drawn. I was so fatigued and freezing I could barely stand. the red poncho Oka gave me wasn't helping much; I was starting to wish I took more cloths. The seemingly friendly frog slowly descended from the leafless trees. After it got close enough, I made a weak but quick slash at the air to scare him away from the berry basket. "I won't hurt you. Come on, I can help you." The frog offered his arm to help me up. It took me a long while, but I was somewhat convinced he was friendly. I grabbed onto his hand, and he lifted me up. He picked me and the basket up, carrying me to a cave. This frog was big, his arm was about the size of me. Slipping out of consciousness, the frog gave me his warm poncho. All I remembered after that was a sweet kiss from the frog.

 _ **?**_

I woke up in a cave next to the frog who saved my life. He was cradling me lovingly. A strange bowl was sitting on top of a fire. Steam rose up from it, warming the cave much like how a fire warmed our home. He noticed that I was awake, quietly whispering. "Hey, little one. Have you ever tried soup before?" He asked. Weakly, I shivered and stuttered. "N-no. Wh-what's it...like?" "It'll warm you up, that's for sure." Smiling, the frog retrieved a small bowl and scooped it what he insisted was a pot. "Try it." He offered. "Why are you being s-so nice?" I asked. "I know what happened back at Growton, but I understand you thought they were trying to hurt...Ano, right?" "Yeah." The pot started bubbling and hissing. "Oops. Forgot to get rid of the fire." He removed the fire, and darkness swallowed the cave. Oddly, the frog's eyes glowed. Slightly terrified, I whimpered quietly. "Oh, sorry. Forgot you guys can't see in the dark. One sec, I'll be right back." Abandoning me on the floor, I waited in the darkness. I could see shapes and monsters on the walls. One monster had 2 horns and was slender. They all seemed to be watching. Their eyes glowed faintly. As my new friend left to get fire, I was greeted by terrifying monsters closing around me. I remembered that I had a dagger, but since I couldn't see, I groped at the cold, hard floor. I was begin to feel more and more terrified as the monsters started coming closer. Nothing I could find could have been used as a weapon. In desperation, I gripped my poncho and flung it about wildly. The monsters didn't retreat. Shaking from both fear and freezing, I used my poncho to hide from the monsters. Then, I waited to be eaten. "I'm back!" Relieved, I revealed myself. He had scared the monsters away with his fire and I rushed over to him. "Whoah! Are you okay?" "The monsters tried to get me." The frog laughed and explained. "That's just your mind playing tricks on you. When I was little I used to be scared, too." Picking me up gently, I noticed my weapon was in his hands. "Can I have my-" I reached for his other hand, but he pulled it away quickly. "No." He said sternly. The massive frog discarded my weapon and retrieved a spoon. Gently, he began feeding me what he called soup. It tasted almost as good as the honey I had a month ago. The soup filled me with warmth. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Sori." "Pretty name." He commented. "My name is Diego." Feeding me another spoonful of soup as he said it. I didn't want to leave this place, but I knew I'd have to go. "Alright, Sori. There's still some soup leftover. you can take that and the berries I saved for you." He gave me back my berry basket. I was amazed to discover that the berry basket was completely full. I only had it half full last time I checked. "I might have went off to get some berries while you were asleep. Do you want help getting home?" Diego was so kind. We were about to start our journey, but I remembered something. "Do you know where a Nibellian like me named Fil is?" I asked. Diego's smile quickly turned to into a frown. "Uhh... Follow me." He took the pot of soup and took a backpack. He led me back to the tree, back to home. Nobody was playing in the snow like I thought they would be, but then I remembered Diego was with me. Diego cupped his hands and started to yell. "We mean no harm! Come out!" "We?" I questioned. "Yeah. You and me." Ano was the first to pop out of hiding. Diego waved and smiled brightly. "I have gifts and news for you!" "Oh, uhh. Come in?" Ano offered. He seemed suspicious. "How long was I sleep for?" I asked. "About a week." Diego replied.


End file.
